


Small Holes

by Francowitch



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Healing, Light Angst, M/M, Plans For The Future, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: When fighting Fray they hadn't been thinking about what came next. Now as things settle and each of the Burnish go off to make their way some are left with questions of what their future holds.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos/ Meis
Kudos: 12





	Small Holes

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally a piece I had created for a zine that due to the current world events was cancelled. So while I'm sorry that I wasn't able to bring you a new book, I am happy to share with you this creation!
> 
> A big thank you to [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who has honestly been so wonderful and encouraging me along the way, as both a beta and friend. And huge thank you to all of the wonderful creators and friends who had started this project with me originally. Even though we weren't able to complete it, I appreciate each and every one of you!

#  Small Holes

Ever since the fall of Kray, the Burnish were believed to be eliminated. Hell, even Lio had thought that his powers after nearly forty years had been extinguished when the connection to the other world had been severed. For a solid two weeks post-battle Lio had been in a fevered state, his body burning up in a way it had not burned since before he had changed so many years before. When he finally opened his eyes, he had expected the familiar face of one of his subordinates. Instead he found a vibrant blue mohawk of Galo who was asleep beside him, his long limbs thrown about in a most haphazard manner that only made Lio huff out an indignant breath.

“Here I thought I was the sick one,” Lio grumbled to himself. “Why is this idiot here?”

Galo pulled Lio against his body, his arm wrapped tight around his small frame. Lio groaned as he felt the large man rut against him in his sleep; not only was he an idiot, he seemed to be an idiot in heat.

Lio bit down on Galo’s shoulder. “Wake up asshole.”

Galo groaned, grinding up against Lio’s hip.  _ Great _ , the idiot was a pervert too. There was a hesitant knock at the door before it opened to reveal his second in command, Meis.

“Hey Boss?” Meis slowly approached the bed where Lio was trapped against the humping firefighter. 

Lio glared from his pinned position. “Are you just going to stand there?”

“Boss?” Meis asked.

“I can’t get out of this baboon’s grip,” Lio growled flexing his fist. “I miss my fire.”

Meis chuckled, “Yeah, then you could burn him up.”

Lio let out another growl, which cut off as Meis sauntered over and lifted Galo’s thick arm from around Lio’s waist. Lio grumbled as he stretched out his back, one foot raised to kick into the fireman’s backside for having him be trapped there for so long. Meis waited silently, knowing that once Lio’s rage had subsided enough he would turn his attention back to him. 

Lio took a deep breath before turning to Meis, scratching the back of his head as he looked around the room for something to wear. “So what is it that brought you here?”

Meis handed Lio the leather pants which he was pointing to. “I was actually coming to check on you.”

Lio scowled, there was nothing more he hated than being doted on. “I’m fine, why aren’t you and Gueira also in bed with fevers?”

Meis smiled, “Probably because we weren’t Burnish as long as you were, Boss.”

Lio snorted. “They do say idiots don’t get colds; I might be seeing some truth to that.”

“That uhh,” Meis pushed back his hair behind his ear, “that was part of why I had come to speak to you.”

Lio ran a hand through his hair, it was still ruffled from when he was in bed earlier, “Oh yeah? What about it?”

“What are we going to be doing?” Meis asked, his voice hesitant, “I mean, now that we aren’t Burnish, now we are just like the rest of them.”

Lio gave up looking for his shirt, sticking with the far too large white shirt of Galo’s, which made him look and feel even smaller than he was.  _ Stupid giant. _ “Whatever you want to, I guess.”

Meis started to bite at his cuticles, a bad habit Lio noticed he had when he was feeling anxious about something. 

Lio sighed and gestured for Meis to follow him out towards the kitchen, “I know it is hard to think about, but we are no longer fighting for survival. It is okay to do what you are passionate about. With the governments all working together right now, trying to find what happened to our people, and helping them reestablish their lives. We now have an opportunity to actually think about what we want going forward.”

Lio went about making himself a coffee while putting a kettle on the stove for Meis. 

“What if you don’t know what you want, exactly?”

Lio turned to Meis, his back against the counter, “Well, what did you want to do before you were Burnish? I mean you look like you are in your twenties, so what were you doing before your Promare woke up?”

Meis thought about it, sitting down cross-legged on the floor in front of Lio.  _ Just what had he been thinking about before?  _ As Burnish, they didn’t often talk about their time  _ before _ they were Burnish. As their lives stopped the moment that the flame awoke, stuck at that point in time, until their flame burnt out or if captured by Kray for his experiments.

“Before,” Meis hesitated for a moment, “before all of this, I was a student. And not a very good one.”

Lio nodded. “Why not look at the universities, then? See what programs are out there.”

The kettle whistled, making Lio have to turn to take care of their drinks. Meis sat and thought more as Lio moved around the small kitchen with ease. His boss was no longer as quick to anger as he once was, no longer hard. Since the fall of Kray and the closing of the portals, Lio had become more soft, more domestic.

Even Gueira who was a natural spaz, was already off making plans and arrangements to help various groups with rebuilding. Meis recognized that he needed something of his own to do, but the anxiety of trying to find just what that  _ something _ was, was tiring and overwhelming at times. All he really wanted to do was to stay by Lio’s side; being his Lieutenant was among the best years of his life. 

Meis gratefully accepted the mug which Lio handed him, the fragrant scent of oranges and cinnamon wafting up and soothing him. “Thanks Boss.”

Lio chuckled, then gestured to move to the living room where they could sit together. “Come, it's more comfortable over here.” 

Lio watched Meis who was sitting on the sofa, his long limbs tucked in front of him, folding himself as though he were a giant cat. He waited a few moments, letting his once underling take in his surroundings before speaking. 

“If you want I can always look at bringing you some flyers,” Lio suggested, blowing the steam from his mug, “Galo has a bunch from his precinct. We can figure it out together.”

* * *

Getting back into life post-Burnish was hard, particularly when you have basically lived an entire lifetime in that time. Trying to remember how to do things without the familiar thrum and warmth which the Burnish was lonesome. Slowly though, it would come together, and Lio began to find a rhythm with the enthusiastic pace which Galo set. 

Meis was around most often, sometimes just for a simple quiet chat, other times to assist at Burnish Rescue. While there were no more random fires, or attacks from the Burnish, the Rescue now was focused on helping to rehabilitate those who had been Burnish and were now trying to reestablish themselves as regular humans. 

A few months passed and things were coming together nicely for them all. 

“Lio!” Galo crashed into their apartment, his hands waving frantically in the air, “Lio! I have something here for you!”

Lio looked up startled, he had just been reading a book with a cup of tea when the boisterous firefighter came crashing in. 

“Is there a reason why you are crashing in here like a whole herd of buffalo?”

“Sorry about that,” Galo deflated somewhat, making Lio think of a small puppy. 

Lio sighed, “Come here”

Galo came over and sat on the floor by the chair, resting his head on Lio’s lap, humming pleasantly as he ran his fingers through Galo’s hair and scratched at his scalp lightly.

“Now what is all this about?” Lio asked calmly.

“Hmm? Oh!” Galo popped his head back up, “The chief just got in a report and request for some members of Burning rescue to go over to the other side of the globe.”

Lio’s eyes narrowed. “I fail to see why this would be exciting.”

“The reports are much like the ones we were getting before when, you know…” Galo’s voice trailed off as the last part didn’t need to be said. 

Lio looked over the papers which Galo passed to him, they were cases of spontaneous strange fires in remote locations, and then there were the people coming into hospitals with a twisting pain in their chests. These were people with no previous association with the Burnish, but their symptoms lined up with a lot of what they had seen in the Burnish not so long ago. There was a small crackle in his own chest, nothing to make full note of, but certainly one that was like a past memory, flickering at the edges of his vision.

“You think that…” Lio’s voice cracked, “Galo, you think we--”

“I might have already booked the tickets,” Galo bit his lower lip, “did I do good? I thought that you, and Meis too would like to go with me to investigate.”

“Meis too?”

Galo shrugged, “Well yeah, I mean hasn’t he been looking for something to do as well? Or should I return that one? I think I can, I don’t think it’s too late--”

“No!” Lio sat forward jostling his tea, “That was perfect. Yes, let's tell him together tonight.”

Galo smiled, his face turned up into his iconic goofy grin, “Where is Meis? I was expecting to find you two here chatting. Isn’t that what you do usually at this time?”

Lio chuckled, “Have we become so reliable? Meis is off at a career fair at the university, he saw that there was one going on so he wanted to see if there was anything that piqued his interest.”

Galo nodded, “You think he won’t want to come with us?”

Lio smiled, “No I think he will be very pleased to have a direction.”

“Good,” Galo sighed in relief.

* * *

The flight was long as they made their way across the country that seemed to be having the most issues. Both Lio and Meis fidgeted in their seats the closer they got.

“You feel that, Boss?” Meis asked, his voice hushed.

Lio grunted, nodding, the crackling was growing stronger with each kilometre. Whatever it was, they were getting closer.

“We are almost there,” Galo said, turning in his seat. “The guide was saying that the scent you are getting is from the smoke and will only get stronger the closer we get. He said you can put on your masks if you wanted.”

Lio looked out the window and saw the sky was getting hazier as they drove, taking on an eerie red-orange glow. This wasn’t quite like it was before, or was it like when it all began? Lio tried to search his memories of the beginning, from before when it was new and there was no name for what they had, for what they were. 

Lio felt as Meis laced his fingers with him, he could feel the faint tremor running through them both. This was something that they had been missing, that having the Promare inside them had been something that they had just gotten used to over the years, that after allowing it to burn and losing that mutation, they all felt like they were broken.

“Boss?” Meis’ voice was low.

“Yes I feel it too,” Lio responded, “we are getting closer.”

Their guide stopped. “I cannot go any further, Mister Thymos.”

Lio leaned forward in his seat. “What do you mean? It is just a little further.”

The man shook his head. “The smoke is too thick and even my mask will not be able to filter out the smoke. We cannot go closer than this, the fires are burning too hot.”

“Then we walk,” Lio said as he unclipped his belt, Meis and Galo following suit.

“Wait, Sirs!” The guide protested. “You can’t! You are guests, I can’t just leave you all here. I could lose my job!”

Galo leaned towards the driver with a grin. “Sometimes you just have to take a risk if it means that you are helping others along the way. Don’t worry about your Supervisors, I will talk with them later.”

“Yeah,” Lio spoke up, his voice holding no room for argument. “It will be alright; we will just make it clear that it was our decision to step out of the vehicle and that you did your best to keep us inside.”

“That is nice and all,” the man replied, “but who are you to think that it would work?”

“We are the ones who fight with our burning desir--”

“Lio Fotia and Galo Thymos,” Lio interrupted Galo’s soliloquy, earning a small pout from the overly tall man. “We are the ones who defeated Foresight in Promepolis last year.”

The driver’s eyes went wide. “I thought you looked familiar; they didn’t tell me who you were, only that you were important.”

“As we said, it will be fine,” Lio spoke before stepping out of the vehicle.

Meis chuckled, “There is no stopping Boss when he has set his mind to something.”

Meis followed Lio out of the car, standing beside him to hand him one of the breathing apparatuses that they had acquired before travelling the long distance. They knew that while they were now mortal, things like toxic fumes from smoke and fire could hurt or even kill them as it never had before. And while they might activate something the closer they got, they all knew that it was a gamble and anything could happen.

As the pair waited for Galo to join them, Lio scanned the horizon in front of them. The entire landscape was drenched in an eerie red-orange glow, made hazy thanks to the smoke which cascaded around them. Even with the masks on, some of the acrid fumes pushed through, their breathing laboured after only a few minutes outside of the safety of the car.

“Boss?” Meis’ voice pulled Lio from his stare, the sound muffled slightly from the mask.

“I was just wondering about what will happen,” Lio responded, “what the plan is once we find whatever it is that we will find.”

“We will face it with our burning desire,” Galo spoke before breaking into hacking coughs.

Lio spun to look and saw that Galo had his mask around his neck, “Get that mask on you idiot, you are going to get yourself killed.”

Galo deflated, allowing Lio to adjust the mask so that it was on him properly. “But it is uncomfortable and you can’t hear me as well.”

“Better a little uncomfortable than dead.” Lio replied. “Let’s get out of here, I can feel something beckoning us closer.”

Galo stood up straight, his eyes narrowing before saluting Lio. “Absolutely!”

Lio led their small party off the road, the area entirely dried out as the heat from the blazes was oppressive. Before long Galo had his shirt off, sweat dripping down his brow causing Lio to smirk, remembering one of their earlier encounters.

“What happened to the ‘my soul burns hotter than your flames’ Galo?”

Galo looked at Lio, his eyes wide. “Of course it does, nothing burns hotter than my soul! Though what I wouldn’t give for my matoi, or one of Lucia’s Matoi Tech Suits.”

Lio’s eyebrows raised as Galo began to jerk his hand up and down. “You are hopeless. I--”

“Boss look!” Meis interrupted the pair as he pointed to the base of what looked like a small lake that was dried up.

“What is that?” Lio squinted in the hazy light. “We need to get closer.”

At the centre of the basin was something glowing; it was in brilliant colours, blues, pinks, and faint yellows. 

“Is that…” Galo spoke, his normally boisterous voice hushed.

“Promare.” Lio responded in a clipped tone.

“Boss?” Meis gripped Lio’s arm, “I thought that you had closed the portals, that there weren’t any--”

Lio shook his head, “It should have ended there, we burned the world. Was it all for nothing? For it to all start up again?”

Galo touched Lio’s back with his broad hand. “Whatever this is, we will figure it out together. You should go to it.”

Lio looked to Galo, his eyes unreadable. “What if I can’t control it? It's been so long.”

Galo snorted. “You were one of the strongest Burnish I know, and I know your soul burns just as strong as it did back then. Besides you have me and my burning soul won’t allow you to fail! We are Galo de Lio!”

Lio rolled his eyes with a sigh. “How could I ever be concerned.”

“Exactly!” Galo’s eyes crinkled up.

* * *

The small Promare flame crackled away merrily, coloured teal and pink with hints of yellow along the edges. With shaking hands Lio reached over to cup the flame, the little light eagerly licking along Lio’s fingers and dancing as it was brought up from the crater. 

“Lio,” Galo’s voice was soft as he called out the name.

“What now Boss?” Meis asked, his eyes glassy. 

Lio didn’t know, not fully. There was something that he just felt, he needed to take this flame inside of him. With a half glance to Galo and Meis, Lio ripped off his mask, gagging at the acrid scent of smoke that was overwhelmingly around them. Before he could second guess himself, Lio shoved the small flickering light into his mouth and swallowed it down. 

Everything burned, his core, his skeleton, his skin. Ripples of electric light tingling along his body, filling him up. It was as though the hole had been filled; that little piece which left Lio feeling hollow was now reassembling itself within him. Lio closed his eyes as he felt the Promare flicker and falter then burst to life within him. The familiar desire to burn grew within him and threatened to consume his whole being.

Before Lio could lose himself he was pulled into a familiar chest, he raged for the briefest of moments before he could recognize the mantra of his name being chanted in his ear. Lio took a deep breath; the air no longer bothering him, the heat feeling right on his skin. He tapped Galo’s back firmly. “It is okay, I am myself again.”

Galo slowly let go, his eyes already glassy and about to overflow. “I knew you could do it, Lio.”

Lio smirked, “Yeah? Well that is one of us. Thank you.” 

Meis had tears flowing down his face. “Boss? How? I thought that everything closed when you two...”

Lio shook his head, “It seems like there were a few spots where the Promare were stuck over here. They are small, but clearly still devastating.”

“Does that mean that there are more of them out there?” Meis asked, his voice holding the slightest tinge of hope.

Galo touched Meis’ arm gently as Lio spoke. “I think there are a few, this wasn’t just the one who caused all of this. We have to find them, before they do any more damage. Will you help us, Galo?”

Galo’s eyes crinkled as they do when he is grinning like an idiot, “Of course! As a firefighter it is my job to help extinguish the flames with my burning soul.”

Lio burst into laughter. “You would say something so ridiculous, but also, thank you.”

There was a horn burst from where they had left their driver. Galo looked to his watch, exclaiming that they needed to get moving.

Back in the car Lio kept staring at his hand. They were being berated by the driver for not only going out there, but on seeing Lio return without his mask on his face. All of the words were merely noise as for the first time in so many months Lio could feel the flames once more inside of him. He never thought he would miss being Burnish, that it was no more than a curse and an inconvenience that only led to people being hunted and harassed. He could feel Meis’ gaze on him, one that was filled with awe and also longing. He wondered if all of their kind had felt that way now, the ones who had been Burnish for longer than they had been “normal”. If they felt out of place, unable to find comfort in being back to that stage. The new Burnish likely were fine, having more memories of being human than being anything else. But the others, the ones who were like this from the start. The ones who knew and remembered no other life. Were there enough flames lost on this side of the portal to help those people? Was it even wise to share this discovery?

Lio looked over Meis to Galo who was sitting in the front, twisted in his seat so that he could watch them. Lio knew in one glance that he was not the only one thinking this. For all of his airheaded antics, Galo was sharp, able to glean meanings in things far faster than most of his subordinates. This was something that was dangerous if given to the wrong hands. 

As though on cue, Lio burst into a fit of coughing. Acting as though the smoke inhalation had hurt him and was only now starting to show a reaction. He had to still act as though he were human, as though he were one of them. Galo closed his eyes and nodded slightly before trying to apologize to their driver. 

* * *

“We can’t just tell anyone,” Lio spoke low as he ignited a small flame to his fingertips, relishing the feeling of making something burn, even if it were only the air in front of him. “Not after last time.”

“What do you mean?” Meis asked, looking back to Galo. “Tell him he is wrong, we have to be telling people that this is the reason for the fires. People have to know that we can be ourselves once more.”

Lio clasped his fist, extinguishing the flame between his fingers. “I fear if we do that it will just allow for another Kray type to come and try to weaponize it, or use it for their own power and gain.”

Galo sighed, “I agree with you, Lio.”

“Galo--” Meis sounded wounded.

“It isn’t that I don’t trust you Meis,” Galo sat down on the bed beside Lio, resting a hand on his hip. “Both you and Lio are some of the strongest people I have ever known. And the way that you would help those who were captured by the Freeze Force, there is no comparison.”

“But?”

“But,” Galo shook his head, “but you have to admit that not all Burnish were able to control their burning. And how many of them caused massive explosions and enmasse killings from that need to burn, to consume. I also fear that with the discovery that there are a few other Promare flames it would cause mass panic.”

“You thought all of this already?” Meis looked to Lio, deflated. “Don’t you feel whole now, though?”

“That is what makes this hardest,” Lio growled. “I feel complete, but I also know why we cannot just do what we want.”

Galo jumped out of the bed with a growl as he scratched at his mass of blue hair. “Ahhh! Lio, would it really be that bad?”

Lio looked over to him with a raised eyebrow. “Are you suggesting that we just tell everyone that the Promare are still here? That we didn’t completely burn them away?”

“Well, agh,” Galo paced the small hotel room. “It's just not everyone was able to just  _ go back _ ; a few like yourself and Meis here, felt off. You two never really assimilated. What if there was a reason for that.”

“You think that these flames are here for those of us who are having issues.”

“I mean, isn’t it possible?” Galo asked. “I think that at the very least we should talk to the chief and see what he thinks about it.”

Lio laid back on the bed once again looking at his hands in the dim room light. “That I might have a purpose, eh?” he let his hand drop down to his chest. “I like that idea.”

“It’s late,” Galo said as he began to strip down to his boxers. “I’m going to have a quick shower, but I suggest we try and get some sleep. Tomorrow we can decide what we are going to do and also try and figure out just how many of these little Promare guys are out there.”

Lio nodded, “Yeah, I need one after you.”

Meis watched as Galo retreated to the bathroom, and waited until he could hear the shower start to run. He then stood up from the place he was on the floor to Lio’s side, only to find that his once leader was fast asleep. Carefully Meis removed Lio’s clothing until he was down to his briefs and slipped on one of Galo’s clean tee shirts before tucking him into the bed. 

When Galo came out a few minutes later they changed places. Galo chuckled at the sight before slipping under the covers himself, staying awake long enough to see Meis return and settle on the other side of the bed.

* * *

Lio’s dreams were a colourful swirl of Promare fire, and painful memories of before when he was on the run from the Freeze Force. He tossed and turned, only calming when Meis and Galo wrapped their arms around him, holding him close. 

Lio woke up with the two taller men sprawled over him, feeling overheated for the first time since the Prompolis event. “Ahh why do you both have such bad sleeping habits.”

Lio struggled as he got out from the tangle of limbs and off of the bed, shaking his head as Meis and Galo shifted and began to cuddle. Quickly and silently he stripped out of the oversize shirt and padded to the bathroom for a shower. When he came out he was surprised to see that both men were awake, with Galo rummaging around trying to make coffee for them all. 

“Oy Lio, they don’t have any of the nice teas you keep at home, sorry,” Galo said as Lio walked past, a cloud of steam billowing from the bathroom.

“Eh?” Lio looked over to Galo. “That is fine, I think coffee sounds perfect.”

Lio took the towel that was slung around his neck and began to dry his hair, wandering over to the unoccupied bed.

“Boss,” Meis spoke up as he brushed his hair, “how are you feeling his morning?”

Lio thought about it for a moment, his hands dropping from the towel around his head. “Whole. I think it is the best word for it.”

“Soon enough you will be too, Meis!” Galo cheered as he sat down beside Meis to hug him from behind. “I am still shocked that as a firefighter I am encouraging this.”

“Is that what we are going to do then?” Lio asked.

Galo shrugged. “Well as it is, we can’t have the whole world catch fire. Right now we are having problems with keeping the flames down with just nature, and if there are little Promares left on this side of the portals. It would be irresponsible of me as a firefighter to just let them roam free. It is better if they are taken in by Burnish who know how to care for the flames until we can either send them safely back or have those Burnish just keep their flames and living.”

“You are so different from the others who would hunt us Galo,” Meis said softly.

Galo shook his head, “I will never allow what happened to Max’s pizza cook to occur again. He did not deserve that, no one deserved that kind of treatment. He also made some really delicious pizza.”

“You are such a strange person,” Meis responded.

“He is a little dumb you mean,” Lio snorted. “I’m not sure if you are more upset by what happened or the fact that you lost your favourite pizza cook.”

Galo shrugged, used to Lio’s barbs. “Perhaps a little bit of both.”

Meis turned around, clasping a hand on Galo’s bicep. “You really are a good person.”

“I just do my best,” Galo chuckled, blushing at the compliment. “Oh! The coffee is done!”

Galo hopped up and got three mugs made up, handing one off to Meis before grabbing his own and one for Lio. Lio watched as he placed down his own mug and took a spot behind him in order to take over drying his hair, grabbing the brush from the side table.

“How are you feeling this morning Lio?”

“Eh?” Lio took a sip of the coffee; he had made it super sweet just the way Lio liked it. 

“Well its been a few hours now, and you slept.” Galo offered. “I was just wondering if you were feeling any different, now that you have rested.”

Lio took a long sip of his drink, enjoying the way Galo gently brushed through his damp hair. 

“I feel more complete, I guess.” Lio licked his lips, “I feel like I am finally whole.”

Lio let out a small yelp as Galo dropped the brush and pulled him in for a hug; Meis also moved over to kneel between Lio’s legs and hug at his waist. 

“Oy oy, what is this?”

There was sniffing from the pair before Galo spoke, “You’re just so strong, Lio.”

“Yeh Boss, the best.”

“Would you two stop, I’m going to need another shower at this rate.  _ Ugh!” _

Galo pulled off with a chuckle, “So have you thought more on what we are doing?”

“Well first, let's get Meis his fire back. Then we should talk with the Chief about what we do from this point. But I think that we need to help those who weren’t able to assimilate without the Promare.”

“I agree,” Galo said as he resumed brushing out Lio’s hair.

Lio opened his palm, showing a small Promare flame that flickered at them, changing its shape. “Good news is there is at least one more nearby.”

“Oh?”

Lio nodded. “It won’t take us long to get there either.”

“Ya hear that Meis?” Galo bounced behind Lio. “Soon you will have your Promare back too!”

“You are still so weird,” Meis said through sniffs, his eyes locked on the small flame until it was extinguished. “But you are ours, so that isn’t too bad either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and I hope that you enjoyed. This was my first ever Promare fic, I am not sure if I will write any more of them. But I will say writing Lio really reminded me of Yuri, one of my favourite feisty boys.
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!
> 
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)


End file.
